The Newborns
by cuppiecake
Summary: About the fight with the newborns army, only with a few twists
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga.**

**CHAPTER-1**

**ALICE'S P.O.V.**

It was a moonless night and something about this night made me really nervous….as if something was coming….something…that would cause devastation and havoc among the human race. And then I had a vision:

Tall figures in dark cloaks were entering the territory of the werewolves. Their eyes reflected the color of blood, maybe they had just enjoyed a human kill, but one of them, in particular outshone them all, and didn't seem ordinary, because the moment they encountered their first enemy, Quil, all they had to do was stare him in the eye and suddenly the vivacious fellow was reduced to ashes.

The left me gasping and panting for breath even though we are not the kind that breathe.

Edward read my thoughts as usual, and Bella after scrutinizing both of our expressions starting prompting me to tell her what the situation was.

"What is it Alice? Tell me!"

"They aren't what we expected them to be…..one of them possesses immense powers that are enough to kill us all! Whoever it is, is better than Jane".

"That means their stronger", her tone seemed tense.

"Not all of them, just one of them, as I mentioned", maybe this statement would pacify her.

"But he's enough to kill all of us!", I guess I was wrong, Bella had her ways.

"Yes, but not if we get that 'one' to join our clan, before they do".

"What does that mean? That 'one' is not with the newborns?", she inquired

"Well, it soon will be, but not if we get to that 'one' first".

"Well, then we better be fast, Alice, can you track him down?", asked Edward

I shut my eyes tight and hoped to get 'his' exact location.

"20 miles away from our territory, and it's not a 'he', it's a 'she'. We better hurry up

cause in about 5 hours she'll be joining the enemy's army. Inform all the others and lets head towards our target.".

"Wait. We can't just go like this unprotected. She might just burn us down!", Edward was right, how could I have neglected that possibility!

"You're right! Wait let me look at her closely this time and find if there are any holes in her gift".

I closed my eyes and watched her closely.

"Found it! She has to have eye contact with the victim if she wants to burn him down, and once she gets it, there is nothing that can stop her, she is far better than Jane! We have to avoid contact with her eyes to stay safe".

"I'm coming with you!", said Bella.

"No Bella I don't think it's a good idea!", replied Edward.

"Well, I'm just not gonna sit here and relax while you guys are out there battling for my life! I mean, that's absurd!"

"I don't want to argue with you Bella, but this time I'm not going to let you get into danger! I'll do whatever it takes to protect you Bella, and this is not a battle, we are just going to negotiate with that newborn so that our team gets stronger", Edward sounded very authoritative, and I have to give him credit for that.

"But what about the eye contact stuff, what if Alice is wrong?", I couldn't believe Bella said that!

"She is never wrong Bella", Edward replied in a calmer voice.

"Are you sure Alice?", How could Bella let go of Edward without taking all the precautions?

"Absolutely", I was sure of it. This time I couldn't be wrong.

We informed all the others and raced towards the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NEWBORN**

**CHAPTER-2**

"She's here, remember don't look into her eyes". Just then a figure materialized in front of us. A beautiful dark woman with rich black hair, she seemed to be of African descent, and her eyes. I couldn't make out their color because I was not supposed to look into them, but I suppose they would be the color of fire.

"Who are you and why have you come in my way?", she inquired in her perfectly American accent.

There was a long pause before Carlisle replied, "We are the cullens". "Ah! The cullens I've heard a lot about you! I'm Bree Tanner, created a month ago, hehe sounds funny eh?", she retorted.

"Good that you have. We need you to help us battle the newborns that are heading our way from Seattle", said Carlisle.

"How can I be of any use?".

"We know very well of your powers, Bree, so no point acting naïve", said Edward as he silently read her mind.

"Why should I help you, I mean what would I get out of it?", she turned her back towards us and started walking back and forth.

"You would enjoy the pleasure of killing Victoria, your long time rival", replied Edward, smirking.

"How do you know what I want?", she questioned.

"Well, we have powers too, and we are also aware that you have the same powers as Jane, only better", replied Edward.

"How do you know so much about me".

"Well, one of us had a vision that you were joining the newborn army alongside Victoria, and, planning to destroy us", Carlisle chose to keep the powers anonymous.

"That's rubbish, it isn't possible, the two of us can never be together. The vision must be incorrect!", that remark really offended me.

"The visions are never wrong!", I said defensively.

"Well, whatever the case, we want you to fight with us. Are you ready to do it?", asked Carlisle politely.

"Yes, of course!", she assured us.

"Great! You can come with us to our mansion so that we can think of a plan", said Carlisle.

"One more thing, there is a human at our house, and she unfortunately smells very nice, we don't want you attacking her because she happens to be Edward's love interest", warned Esme in her soft tone.

"I don't attack humans, but I'll keep that in mind", she said humorously.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEWBORN**

**CHAPTER- 3**

We gathered in the living room to discuss the plan when I suddenly had a vision:

I could see all the members of the Volturi, except Aro, talking to a woman. She was tall and read headed, I couldn't make out her face as her back was faced towards me. It wasn't long before I realized that it was none other than Victoria. After hearing a piece of their conversation I skipped to the conclusion that the Volturi were a part of the game the evil red- headed was playing.

"The volturi are involved", Edward told everyone. "Infact, they instigated Victoria to create a newborn army", he said through gritted teeth.

"What fun! The satisfaction of killing Victoria and Jane at the same time", said Bree pleasurably.

"But why?", asked Esme.

"They wanted me and Edward to join them, but since we denied their request, they thought of killing our family, so that we would be left with no other option but to be a part of them", I replied, shuddering at the thought of joining them.

"They won't be able to get past me", said Bree adamantly, "I can temporarily disable Jane's powers and burn them all down. She very well knows that".

"Great! Now they won't be able to get past us, we have the wolves with us too", said Carlisle. "Nothing can stop us now."


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NEWBORN**

**CHAPTER-4**

The sunny glade in the centre of the woods was our battle field. We were all waiting there for our rivals to come. Bella had moved inside a tent on top of the hill to be safe. She wouldn't let go of Edward so he decided to accompany her too. I honestly pity him for he would miss all the fun.

"They are almost here. Break a leg everyone", I said enthusiastically.

The newborns entered the glade, beaming with rage and their eyes bright red.

"KILL 'EM", screamed Carlisle and the fight began.

We all raced towards our enemies and started breaking them into pieces, in Bree's case burning them into ashes. I was anticipating every move of my opponents, thus killing them one by one.

The wolves rushed in, taking all the newborns by surprise. We were clearly winning. The newborns were easy to kill. But we were all so busy in ripping the newborns apart that we didn't even notice that Victoria was nowhere in sight.

Slowly and steadily we nailed them all, Bree burnt their bodies and we waited for Edward and Bella to arrive.

"I really wonder where Victoria is. I didn't see her fighting with any one of us.", I said skeptically.

"I killed her", said Edward as he and Bella approached us. "She managed to find us. She followed my scent. And she wasn't alone. That Riley guy was with her."

"Oh! So you didn't miss all the fun!", I said. As they neared us, I was mesmerized by the smell of Bella's blood. I looked down at her hand, and was utterly shocked to see a wound.

"Bella! What happened?", I asked her.

"Nothing, just got hurt", she replied casually.

"Nothing? Bella you could have got yourself killed out there because of what you did!", Edward snapped at her.

"What did she do?", Carlisle inquired.

"She had the audacity to cut her arm to distract Riley and Victoria! I really wonder who gave you that idea", Edward glared at Jacob who was standing next to Carlisle, after reading his thoughts.

"Don't look at me you bloodsucker, it was her fault that she took those stories seriously", Jacob barked at him.

"Wow! That's some sport Bella", said Emmett, a smirk planted on his face.

"When are the volturi arriving?", asked Carlisle, taking none of their comments into account.

" In a few minutes. The pack should leave. It won't be advisable for them to be here. We don't want the Volturi to know anything about them".


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NEWBORN **

**CHAPTER-5**

The Volturi arrived. Five figures in grey cloaks materialized from the woods. I recognized them all instantly as Jane, Caius, Demetri, Alec, Felix, and Marcus, but no Aro.

"Hello Jane. We meet again", said Bree very politely.

Jane took no notice of her and went on to address us. "Hmm… looks like you did our job. But what was the need to involve Bree in this?", she asked us.

"Because apparently they know that you are involved in all this crap. YOU prompted Victoria to create this army", said Bree in an angry tone . Jane's expression was torn between amusement and disbelief. "I cannot endure any more of this", replied Jane, as she stared into Bree's eyes.

"What are you trying to do? You know very well that your powers won't on me. Nor would they work on anybody else here. I have disabled them", Felix stiffened beside Jane, and instantly leaped at Bree. Instead of hurting he fell to the ground writhing in pain and screaming uncontrollably.

"Leave him! Right now. I command you to do it now!", Jane demanded.

"No one commands me! EVER!", Felix continued to suffer.

"STOP! Please", shouted Jane. For the first time I saw a hint of pain on her emotion less face. Bree obeyed her and let go of Felix. He got up and took his position beside Jane, transfixed with terror.

"Since everything is done, we ought to leave", she put a lot of effort in spitting out the words, but all that was heard was a murmur.

"Is what she saying true?", asked Carlisle in an adamant tone.

"No. That's completely false. We were never involved in such a plot", replied Demetri.

"No point lying. We all know what you are up to. It wouldn't be long before we tell all the other vampires what the Volturi is doing. And the consequences of that wouldn't be good.", warned Esme.

The five of them shuddered at the thought and tried reassuring us again and again, only to be exposed to another set of questions.

"We have to leave now. No more questions shall be asked. We do not want to start a fight, as it would only lead to you death", Jane tried her best to keep her expressions calm, but the nervousness she was feeling inside was reflecting on her face no matter how hard she tried.

We decided to stay quiet and let them leave as asking further questions would only lead to another fight.

The dark cloaks disappeared into the thick mist.

"They will strike again. I read her thoughts, and it would be soon".

"They don't know how well equipped we are, they'll never be able to make it", said Carlisle. "But for now, let's celebrate!", he said enthusiastically.

We are left the woods in high spirits, ready to enjoy our victory.


End file.
